


The Companion Corridor

by LokiLipsSewnShut



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLipsSewnShut/pseuds/LokiLipsSewnShut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst walking down a very familiar corridor in the TARDIS, Clara comes across a door she has never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Companion Corridor

The Doctor had been travelling with Clara for a while now, going back and forward in time and space, going on adventures or having a picnic in a park on a planet thousands of lightyears and years away. Or that time when they both ended up getting split up and lost on completely different sides of the forrest planet 'Kilptostarbosus', with enormous caterpillar looking creatures on the loose, and hungry for living flesh, but that was another time.

The Doctor was keeping himself busy. He wouldn't admit it to even himself that that was what he was doing, so he most defiantly never told Clara. Even though Clara had her suspicions about what he was doing, she never mentioned them, so neither would he. Until one day, Clara had been walking down one of the many corridors in the ever changing TARDIS, when she came across a door that she had never seen before, and she had walked down that particular corridor many a times before.

So, being the type of girl who wasn't nosey at all, went and opened said door, but it wasn't a door at all. It was another corridor. One that had been hidden away from prying eyes for so long that she could barely see what was on some of the doors, because there was writing on every single door down this hallway. Names, Clara figured out that what the writing was, names of many, many, people. Some of the most recently used doors by the looks of it had names like Rose Tyler and Martha Jones and Donna Noble and Amy Pond and Rory Williams. That was when Clara heard a noise behind her.  
"So, I guess you've found my companion corridor", The Doctor stated, looking at Clara with a look of sadness in his eyes that could only be in someone's eyes who has loved, and lost, and loved so many times. Clara just looked at The Doctor with a look of sadness mixed with confusion.  
"Here, down this corridor, is all of the rooms of my previous companions. Right from the start with my granddaughter Susan. All the way to the Ponds. I couldn't bare to have nothing to remind me of them apart form my memories, so I kept all of their rooms. Just the way they were when they left. Nothing gets changed, but sometimes I like to walk down here and open a door or two or three or four, and just live in the memories", The Doctor didn't have anything else to say. He just looked at Clara, hoping that her room wouldn't end up here too soon.


End file.
